Amis et plus si affinité !
by SayaxSama
Summary: Cana a des désirs, des désirs que même l'alcool ne permettent d'assouvir. Lors d'une soirée en solitaire, après avoir peu trop bu, Cana décide de profiter de son ami de plus longue de date pour se défouler le temps d'une nuit. OS; Lemon - Label SPPS


**Titre :** Amis et plus si affinité

**Auteur :** Saya

**Crédits :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima - sinon Fairy Tail serait un yaoi pas un shonen ^^

**Résumé : **Cana a des désirs, des désirs que même l'alcool ne permettent d'assouvir. Lors d'une soirée en solitaire, après avoir peu trop bu, Cana décide de profiter de son ami de plus longue de date pour se défouler le temps d'une nuit.

**Autre :** OS, avec lemon, donc ce n'est pas pour les petits enfants ! C'est relation que j'ai toujours vu entre Grey et Cana, et je trouve que cette façon d'être ensemble leur va bien !  
En l'honneur du label SPPS !

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
**

* * *

Après une certaine heure passée, les membres de Fairy Tail désertaient leur guilde peu à peu. Seule une alcoolique restait, insensible à la solitude qui l'entourait. Son principal objectif en cette fin de soirée était de vider le stock d'alcool en tout genre de la guilde. Un objectif bien noble, qui méritait l'admiration. Elle avait les joues légèrement rosies, elle commençait à ressentir les premiers effets de la boisson – après avoir fini sa seizième bouteille. Elle balança sa longue chevelure brune en arrière, la chaleur commençant à devenir insupportable, finalement elle les attacha en une épaisse queue de cheval, solidement fixée sur le haut de son crâne, le bas des cheveux lui chatouillant gentiment le bas dos.

_ Toujours entrain de te souler, vielle alcoolique ? Retentit une voix derrière elle.

L'intéressée se tourna vers son mystérieux interlocuteur. Elle observa rapidement d'un regard blasé le magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau se dressant devant elle.

_ Grey, tes vêtements. Lui rappela-t-elle.

Elle lui répétait cette phrase tous les jours inlassablement depuis près de 10 ans. C'était presque devenu un automatisme.

Sans plus de cérémonie elle retourna à sa boisson, nettement plus intéressante que la réaction du mage de glace. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de s'étonner devant son corps dénudé, avant de finalement hausser légèrement les épaules, ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça. Toujours la même rengaine, cela arracha un léger sourire à la brune. Le mage de glace finit par s'assoir à coté de sa camarade.

_ Tout le monde est parti tu sais ? Tu compte rester la encore longtemps ?

_ La ferme Grey, je viens de me faire plaquer, je fais ce que je veux.

Le garçon poussa un long sifflement admiratif, c'était la troisième fois que ça arrivait cette semaine. Au moins…

_ Ça m'étonne pas, tu dois les effrayer à force de boire autant !

La femme lui adressa un regard énervé. Jamais elle n'arrêtait jamais de boire, surtout pas pour se trouver un petit ami quelconque.

_ Peut-être ! Mais il aurait pu attendre qu'on le fasse avant de me plaquer ! Ça fait un mois que je l'ai plus fait, j'en peux plus ! Gémit-elle.

Voilà le coté ivrogne de Cana : aucun tact et aucune gêne. Comme si c'était normal de crier sa libido au monde entier, monde qui pour l'instant se résumait à Grey. Adieu douce version paisible et charmante d'Edoras.

La mage de glace avait d'ailleurs quelques rougeurs sur le visage, car contrairement à la jeune femme il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'étendre sur le sujet. Et cela l'embarrassait rapidement.  
D'ailleurs cela n'échappa pas à l'alcoolique sans limite.

_ D'ailleurs t'en es où avec Lucy ? Demanda-t-elle bien décidée à le titiller sur le sujet.

Il ne répondit rien, mais ces rougeurs devenaient bien plus évidentes. Il évitait d'ailleurs soigneusement le regard railleur de son interlocutrice. Mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle connaissait que lire dans ses expressions était un véritable jeu d'enfant pour la diseuse de bonne aventure.

_ Je vois, murmura-t-elle. Vous n'avez encore rien fait ! Tu sais que si tu ne te dépêche pas, Natsu va te la piquer ?

Encore une fois, il ne répondit rien. Cana soupira, ce manque de réaction l'ennuyait, elle voulait le voir s'emporter, balbutiant des excuses incompréhensibles pour cacher sa gêne. Histoire de bien rire.

_ Tu sais quoi ?

Non, il ne savait pas, mais il savait une chose : que la femme n'allait pas tarder à combler son ignorance

_ Tu devrais te faire Jubia ! Je suis sure qu'elle te plait en plus, et ce n'est pas elle qui te dirais non.

Le mage de glace, à présent rouge comme une tomate, frappa du poing violement sur la table, terriblement gêné. Elle afficha un sourire victorieux, elle avait gagné !

_ Cana ! S'emporta-il finalement. Tu voudrais être un peu moins crue ?

La mage haussa ses épaules nues avec une nonchalance sans égale, avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa précieuse boisson.

_ J'ai le droit, je suis bourrée. Se justifia la jeune femme, non sans terminée sa bouteille cul sec. Et puis c'est pas toi qui traine toujours à poil qui peut se permettre de me faire la morale !

Le garçon soupira avant de se rassoir gentiment, ne pouvant pas lui en vouloir indéfiniment et puis ça ressemblait bien à Cana, et on ne pouvait jamais rien lui dire.

La jeune femme continua donc sur son sujet favori – hormis l'alcool – ses petits copains et leurs performances sexuelles. Elle les énumérait à Grey dans un flot sans fin, une vague infinie d'information, comme elle le ferait à son meilleur ami gay, ne lésinant pas sur les détails en tout genre.

Grey avait commencé à se laisser tenter par la boisson, surtout pour essayer d'échapper au propos sans gêne de Cana. Mais les rougeurs lui montait au visage tout aussi facilement que les images lui venaient en tête, certaines si choquante que le pauvre s'étouffer avec sa propre boisson.

Il jeta un coup d'œil gêné à sa camarde, toujours entrain de lui décrire des scènes obscènes. Cana était une femme forte attirante. Ce soir elle ne portait rien d'autre que son bikini, mettant parfaitement en valeur sa jolie poitrine bien ronde, qui avait du combler bien des hommes, le tout accompagné d'un simple pantacourt bien moulant. Et après elle osait le traiter d'exhibitionniste alors que sa propre tenue n'était pas forcément la mieux niveau décence. Mais le mage de glace devait avouer que cette tenue n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il ne se lassait pas de décrire ses jambes d'une longueur infinie gentiment croisées l'une sur l'autre, la courbe sensuelle de ses hanches, les douces rondeurs de sa poitrine, ses épaules dénudées sur lesquelles de temps en temps venait se poser une mèche rebelle de ses magnifiques cheveux bruns qu'elle replaçait d'un geste vif de sa main en arrière, son coup long et gracieux, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses grand yeux séduisant et…

Grey s'infligea une claque mentale. Mais à quoi était-il entrain de penser ? Cana était une amie ! Certes une amie de longue date très séduisante et certainement capable d'assouvir tout ses désirs sexuels mais une amie quand même. L'alcool et les histoires de Cana devaient lui faire perdre la tête. Si ça continuait il pourrait fatalement se jeter sur elle et s'accaparer de ses lèvres pour la faire définitivement. Bizarrement Cana n'était pas du tout le genre de fille avec qui il se voyait construire une vie future, ce qu'il ressentit pour elle à cet instant ce n'était pas de l'amour, loin de là, l'idée lui donnait la chair de poule, mais c'était plus un désir sans limite de la faire sienne pour une nuit – même si dans le fond il était trop timide pour se l'avouer à lui-même. Ce désir était en train de le rendre fou.

_ Cana, tu pourrais arrêter s'il te plait ? Supplia-t-il au bord de la limite.

Grey savait qu'une fois la limite franchie, il était dur de retourner en arrière une fois la machine du désir lancée, avec Natsu il en avait expérimenté l'effet durant une douche – forte agréable cela dit en passant – avec Erza. Seul plan à trois de toute sa vie. Ou même avec toutes ses groupies qui se jetaient sur lui. Alors autant garder les pieds gentiment derrière la ligne.

_ Oh ça va ! Arrête de jouer les sainte-nitouche ! S'exaspéra la femme. Tu traine à poil, tu vas pas me faire croire que tu l'as jamais fais !

Touché ! Soule, Cana devenait d'une perspicacité sans égale. Cependant Grey, bien que lui soit aussi soul, ne pipa mot. L'alcool ne faisait pas encore assez d'effet pour lui délier complètement la langue.

_ Allez dis-moi, avec qui tu l'as fais ? Le supplia la mage aux carte d'une voix languissante.

Tout en articulant ces mots, elle s'était penchée légèrement vers le mage de glace. Leurs corps se touchaient presque, cela rendait la tentation encore plus forte. Son souffle chaud, mélangé à l'odeur d'alcool, se rependait avec douceur sur son visage frémissant d'envie. Chaque respiration rendait l'attraction encore plus puissante, alors comme attirait par un aimant, Grey se pencha un peu plus vers sa compagne, toujours un peu plus.

Sa respiration devenait plus forte, plus lourde, plus saccadée au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, comme pour marquer son désir refoulé. Peut-être était-ce une impression ou bien le reflet de son propre état d'esprit embrouillé par le désir et l'alcool, mais il avait l'impression que la respiration de Cana se faisait plus irrégulière de son coté aussi.

Peu à peu la distance se comblait et inévitablement leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. La première seconde, les deux furent surpris, mais se laissèrent vite emporter par cet appétit ravageur.

D'abord chaste et timide, le baiser prit rapidement une tout autre envergure. Plus passionnel, plus puissant.

Alors que leurs lèvres entamèrent une seule et même danse fusionnelle, Grey attrapa Cana par les hanches pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Peau contre peau, le désir se faisant plus ardant. Il la déposa sur le comptoir, poussant au passage les bouteilles d'alcool qui restaient. La mage aux cartes passa par réflexe ses jambes autour de sa taille, pour parfaire leur étreinte, sans cesser une seule seconde de l'embrasser.

Le souffle court, Grey délaissa ses lèvres, pour glisser les siennes le long de son cou. La femme laissa échapper un gémissement, alors que sa langue goutait le délice de sa peau. Elle s'agrippa à ses cheveux pour le supplier de continuer et le mage reçut parfaitement le message. Il s'attarda longuement au creux de son coup pour la faire gémir un peu plus, savourant le gout unique de sa peau. A chaque gémissement les doigts de Cana s'entremêlaient un peu plus à ses cheveux.

Grey remonta le long de son cou pour de nouveau se rendre maitre de ses lèvres, toujours les mains soigneusement posées sur ses hanches. Ils finirent par rompre le baiser, tous les deux les joues en feu, le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre. La mage aux cartes posa un regard enflammée sur son camarade et cela ne manqua pas d'attiser les braises du désir de Grey. Mais dans une guilde ce n'était pas très intime comme endroit.

_ On va chez toi ou chez moi ? Articula-t-il la voix imprégnée de plaisir.

_ Chez moi ! Répondit-elle avec empressement

Elle déposa rapidement un baiser ses lèvres du beau mage de glace avant de sauter du comptoir pour l'entrainer à sa suite, non sans quelques baisers langoureux encore de route.

Le trajet fut long et pénible, une fois pris d'un désir ardent c'était dur de se retenir quelques minutes.

Cana tentait vainement de passer ses clés dans la serrure, Grey se tenant derrière, ses mains sur ses hanches, dévorant son cou de mainte caresse de langue. La jeune femme mage gémit plusieurs fois, faillant à sa tache d'ouvrir la porte. Elle n'avait plus qu'un seule envie c'était de lui sauter au coup et de lui faire l'amour. Hors ouvrir une porte avec cette idée en tête n'était pas du tout évident, et Grey n'arrangeait pas les choses.

La porte céda d'un bruit mécontent, et la femme fille poussa un soupir de victoire. Elle se retourna vers son amant d'un soir pour l'embrasser comme jamais. Elle plaça ses jambes automatiquement autour de ses hanches, Grey la soutient plaçant ses mains sous ses cuisses chaudes. Cana gloussa légèrement sentant son membre durci contre ses jambes.

Grey les mena tous les deux à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Cette dernière se claqua d'un bruit sonore alors que Grey débarrassait Cana de son haut, ses seins exposés à l'air pur. Le mage de glace la plaqua contre le mur avec violence, avide de combler tous ses désirs. Il admira un instant la courbe remarquable de la poitrine voluptueuse de sa belle et s'attaqua sans gêne à l'appétissante poitrine. La pauvre Cana se cambra sous l'attaque, elle resserra sa prise entre ses bras pour ne pas le lâcher sous le plaisir. Grey titilla son téton avec finesse jusqu'elle gémisse son nom, objectif qu'il réussit aisément. La ravissante brune exprima tout son contentement dans une série de soupir d'aise plus puissante les uns que les autres.

Ne tentant plus, désireuse de s'unir à lui, elle baissa légèrement pour lui souffler à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle enjôlée par le plaisir.

_ Ma chambre est au fond du couloir.

Le souffle chaud de la mage donna des frissons à Grey sur tout le long corps. L'esprit brouillé il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir, ses jambes le firent automatiquement pour lui et se dirigèrent vers la chambre, non sans un autre baiser langoureux.

Grey ne fit même pas attention au décor, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, toujours occupé avec les lèvres de la belle brune. Celle-ci toujours les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, ne tarda pas à délaisser les lèvres délicieux de son amant pour s'en prendre à son cou, bien décidé à lui rendre sa monnaie de sa pièce. Mais le mage de glace ne restait pas inactif, il caressa son ventre plat, s'amusa à redessiner de ses doigts frais ses hanches, et remonta sensuellement vers sa poitrine. La jeune fille étouffa un gémissement contre sa peau, elle se mordit légèrement les lèvres pour ne pas craquer, avant de reprendre soigneusement sa tâche. Elle fit glisser les lèvres tout le long de son cou pour arriver à sa clavicule, le mage laissa échapper un gémissement rauque et lâcha la prise sur sa poitrine pour se laisser complètement aller, pris par les feux ardents qu'elle lui offrait.

La mage aux cartes, passa sa langue sensuellement sur son cou pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille, Grey en frémit de plaisir, mais le pire fut quand la cuisse de la jeune fille frôla inconsciemment son membre durci. Le plaisir parcourut tout son corps telle une véritable décharge éclectique, il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement plus fort que les précédents, mais cependant un soupir de pure plaisir arriva quand même à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Cela me manqua d'attirer l'attention de Cana, qui un sourire vicieux aux lèvres recommença le geste, elle sentit son membre vibrer de plaisir, ce qui la fit rougir de satisfaction. Elle fit la pression de sa cuisse contre son membre plus forte, le contact rendait le mage fou de plaisir, alors que ses doigts commençaient à dessiner longuement le contour de ses abdos. Elle prenait totalement le contrôle. Ses lèvres toujours prise avec son cou remontèrent une fois de plus vers son oreille, qu'elle mordit avec vigueur. Ce fut certainement la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Grey. Il gémit avec plus d'intensité que les fois précédentes. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il attrapa sa compagne par la taille et la plaqua contre le lit, Cana étouffa un gémissement de surprise, avant de partir en fou rire, ravie par l'initiative du mage. Grey la fit taire par un nouveau baiser enflammé.

Il parcourant rapidement son corps de ses mains pour la débarrasser du dernier obstacle le menant aux vallées du plaisir. D'un coup sec et violent il lui arracha son pantacourt avec le sous-vêtement qui protégeait l'intimité de la femme, avant de se débarrasser de son propre caleçon, son membre dévoilé, au même titre que l'intimité de Cana, au grand jour.

La mage écarta légèrement les jambes de sa dulcinée. L'humidité de son intimité devenait évidente, il avait plus qu'une seule envie : s'unir à elle le plus vite possible.

Il s'apprêtait à y rentrer son membre gonflé de plaisir, quand :

_ Grey, attends ! L'arrêta la femme.

Il leva les yeux vers Cana, un soupir d'exaspération sur les lèvres. Il voulait vraiment le faire, maintenant !

_ Je veux être au-dessus !

La phrase mit du temps à se créer un chemin dans l'esprit embrumé du mage, mais sa réaction ne fit pas attendre.

_ Je veux pas !

Cana soupira, visiblement blasée par le comportement de son camarade. Elle garda de son intimité d'un revers du pied sur son torse, et se redressa. Visiblement l'alcool n'avait pas encore assez atteint leur sens pour qu'il soit encore en mesure de contester.

_ Oh ! vous les mecs, vous êtres vraiment tous des machos ! S'exaspéra-t-elle. Bien pour que se soit équitable jouons ça à Pierre/Papier/Ciseau.

Elle plaça une main dans son dos, sous le regard incrédule de Grey. Elle voulait jouer une position à Pierre/Papier/Ciseau ? Il devait rêver.

_ Quoi ?! S'étonna-t-il

_ Tu préfère peut-être pile ou face, ça ne me dérange pas.

_ Non ! S'indigna le mage de glace. Je refuse de faire ça.

Cana afficha une moue boudeuse.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Le maitre dit souvent que la chance est important pour un mage.

Grey laissa échapper une expression de surprise, estomaqué, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose dans sa vie, mais à pas à ce qu'on lui cite le maitre au moment de passer à l'acte.

_ Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! S'exaspéra-t-il une fois de plus

_ C'est soit ça, soit tu te contente tout seul. Fit Cana intransigeante

Elle posa un regard lourd de reproche sur l'intimité vibrante de plaisir du garçon. Un regard si lourd que Grey se sentit obliger de regarder lui aussi vers son membre. Ça serait con de terminer la soirée comme ça tout de même.

Dans un soupir blasé, il finit par céder.

_ Très bien, t'as gagné !

Gagné c'est peu de le dire, car la femme remporta haut la main leur partie de Pierre/Papier/Ciseau – pierre contre ciseau. Elle poussa un cri de victoire, avant d'embrasser tendrement son amant déçu pour le forcer à s'allonger sur le dos, une main soigneusement posée sur son torse, avant de se mettre à la califourchon au-dessus de lui.

_ Je me sens émasculé comme ça… Bouda le mage de glace.

Cana fronça légèrement un sourcil.

_ Avec une femme nue au-dessus de toi ?

C'est vrai que dit comme ça, il ne semblait plus si émasculé que ça. Le répondit rien, Cana soupira avant de se pencher vers lui, sa poitrine frôlant sensuellement le torse musclé du mage, réveillant chez les deux mages le brasier de leur flammes précédentes. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Le baiser prit rapidement des mesures enflammées. Grey attrapa les hanches de Cana pour la placer correctement au dessus de lui, sans cesser de l'embrasser. D'un léger mouvement de bassin, elle fit pénétrer son membre frémissant en elle. Son intimité humide accueillant avec un plaisir grandissant ce membre étranger, au point de faire cambrer Cana de plaisir. Elle gémit, Grey en fit tout autant, pris tous les deux dans un plaisir incontrôlé.

Aussitôt la raison n'était plus, le corps et le plaisir prirent le dessus. Leurs bassins commencèrent à bouger d'eux même, désireux d'approfondir le contact intense. Leurs corps entrechoquant dans une nuée d'étincelle à chaque mouvement. L'intimité de Grey s'immisçant en Cana à chaque fois un peu plus. Pris dans la danse folle les deux mages accélèrent la cadence pour ressentir toujours plus de plaisir.

La poitrine de Cana se frottait avec hargne contre le torse musclé du mage, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se mouvait, Grey ne restait pas insensible à ses sensations de bien être se laissa aller dans un grognement de plaisir rauque entre deux respiration affolées par cette montée d'adrénaline.

Cana se déhanchait comme une folle sur le corps du mage, mais le plaisir était si bon, si fulgurant, si intense, si violent et si parfait à la fois, qu'elle en perdait la tête. Dans la poussé du moment elle embrassa une nouvelle fois son compagnon avec une fougue nouvelle, un désir plus ardent que jamais. Elle en voulait plus. Grey sembla la comprendre, car il déposa une paire de main sur son fessier rebondi, la forçant à aller plus vite. La jeune fille laissa échapper un cri de surprise rapidement étouffé par les lèvres de son amant.

Le plaisir se fit alors plus sauvage plus violent, juste purement physique, c'était ça qui était bien avec Grey : pas d'émotion, juste du sexe !

Cana se cambra avec violence lorsque le premier orgasme vient la frapper, elle hurla le nom de mage prise par de fulgurante sensation. Une vague de plaisir lui remonta tout le corps avec la puissance d'une vague électrique. Elle était foudroyée et Grey continuait à se mouvoir en elle. Elle laissa échapper un nouveau cri, au summum du plaisir. Elle venait de jouir.

La cadence commença à retomber, la mage était épuisée, vidée par toutes les sensations de bien être qu'elle venait de ressentir dans un flot torrentiel. Mais Grey ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il fit basculer la mage sur le coté, pour reprendre le dessus, et la pénétra avec une vigueur sans pareille. Cana céda facilement sous le nouvel assaut, bien plus profond que les précédents, elle se sentait fourmiller à l'intérieur d'elle au point de taper avec fureur le col de son utérus. Elle ne résista pas, elle cria une fois de plus.

Grey se pencha à son oreille.

_ J'y suis presque. Gémit-il

Cana ne l'écoutait plus, prisonnière d'un plaisir abasourdissant, et Grey continuait de la combler. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide, son cœur au bord de l'explosion.

Les mouvements de Gey se firent de plus en plus rapide, eux aussi, de plus en plus sec. Ce dernier était à sa limite, le plaisir traversant tout son corps avec une vivacité nouvelle. Il gémit sous le nouvel assaut des sensations, et poussa, dans un dernier retranchement, sa vitesse au maximum.

Cana quant à elle était totalement aveuglé par les vagues de plaisir, la submergeant un peu plus à chaque coup de bassin de son amant. Le plaisir la transperçait de toute part.

Les mouvements du mage commencèrent à se raidir sous la nouvelle attaque de plaisir brute. Il se cambra assaillit de tout part et dans un dernier cri rauque et viril il se libéra en elle dans un jet puissant. Le plaisir à son apogée.

Le mage de glace essoufflé se laissa tomber sur la poitrine de son amante. Le corps suant collé l'un contre l'autre, le cœur battant à la chamade, ils se regardèrent les yeux encore pleins d'étoiles.

Mais la réalité les rattrapa, ils avaient couché ensemble, c'était sympa mais ça s'arrêtait là.

_ On ne parle de ça à personne. Insista la mage aux cartes, le souffle court.

_ Sans problème. Approuva Grey avant de se glisser sur le coté.

Et c'est ainsi qu'après cette folle nuit, nos deux finirent par s'endormir toujours amis, ou presque…

_ Grey poussa toi, tu me donne chaud ! Gémit Cana un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

_ C'est pas de ma faute, tu prends toute la couette !

Et ils continuèrent de se chamailler jusqu'à que la fatigue ne les rattrape l'un comme l'autre. Au moins ils s'endormirent sur une idée commune : ils ne pourraient jamais former un couple !

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**C'est un OS que j'ai écris, il y a un sacré moment, je crois même qu'il s'agit de mon deuxième lemon jamais écris ! J'ai décidé de vous le sortir en l'honneur de mon intégration au label SPPS ! ça me rend si contente et si motivée à vous écrire plein d'OS - ou mini-fic - avec plein de personnage différent !**

**Même si cet OS est cru - et me fais certainement passer pour une perverse XD - je voulais vraiment écrire cet OS. Le GreyxCana est une relation qui me tient à cœur , même si je les vois mal en couple XD' mais si Fairy Tail était un manga de cul, c'est une évidence pour moi que ces deux là coucheraient ensembles !**  
** Et puis ils se connaissent depuis tellement longtemps que j'aime bien pensé qu'il s'est passé quelques choses entre eux sans pour autant être sérieux !- tout ceux qui me connaissent un peu savent que j'adore m'imaginer qu'ils ont une relation de ce genre ^^**  
**D'ailleurs j'aime aussi y faire allusion dans mes autres fics, où Cana et Grey sont souvent sex-friends !**

**Voilà, gros bisous !**


End file.
